Wątek forum:Różnorodności/@comment-25643206-20151106181139/@comment-25643206-20151211221022
188.146.69.251 napisał(a): A wracając so tych Samandrian, to mam takie przemyślenie, którym chciałabym się podzielić ;) otóż Salamandarianie przypominają mi inną znaną rasę Gwiezdnych Wojen - mówię o Gunganach. To jest wodno-lądowa rasa humanoidalnych płazów żyjących na pięknej (pod względem walorów przyrodniczych) planecie Naboo. Rasa ta ma swoich wysoce wykwalifikowanych wojowników oraz dysponuje bardzo zaawansowaną technologią, opartą na związkach organicznych (robią takie "technoorganiczne" maszyny ;)) z filmu "Mroczne widmo" pamiętam, że te maszyny to zdaje się przypominają jakieś zwierzęta wodne...? O ile dobrze pamiętam. No i generalnie Gunganie są bardzo przywiązani do przyrody. Salamandarianie to też przecież taka płazia, wodno-lądowa rasa, też mają swoją zaawansowaną technologię (Traszkominator w grze na podstawie tmnt 2012 miał powiedzieć, że Salamandarianie dysponują wręcz najbardziej zaawansowaną technologicznie bronią ze wszystkich dziesięciu wymiarów), a i zdaje się, że też są przywiązani do przyrody - kosmiczny statek Mony i Sala przypomina stworzenie - kijankę chyba, czy jakąś rybę, i leci tak jak płynie kijanka, tak zalatuje taką organiczną technologią i Gunganami właśnie ;P kolor zbroi Mony jest zielony (i na moje oko ma takie detale kojarzone z naturą, podobnie jej piękny miecz), i kolor ich statku jest zielony, no wiecie, to taki przyrodniczy kolor. Mam też wrażenie, że Gunganie dość bardzo kultywują swoją historię, i myślę, że z Salamandarianami może być podobnie (stąd też myśl, że mogą być w kolejnym odcinku związanym ze starożytnością). Nawiązanie do Gungan już zresztą raz mieliśmy w tmnt w odcinku "The Croaking", gdy pojawiły się punkowe żaby. Żaby te, podobnie jak Gunganie, żywiły niechęć do ludzi, tworzyły bardzą "zwartą", przywiązaną do natury wspólnotę, no i Napoleon to przecież taki ciamajdowaty Jar Jar Binks i to bardzo :D No, to takie moje przemyślenie, jeśli kogoś interesuje :P Mnie te przemyślenia bardzo zainteresowały. ;) I nie, nie oglądałam raczej New York Comic Con 2015..... Znaczy oglądałam, ale raczej tak pobieżnie i tylko jednym okiem i uchem. Zresztą jestem wzrokowcem dlatego często nawet najłatwiejsze angielskie zdania są dla mnie łamigłówką. Po prostu jestem kiepskim słuchaczem. I jak widzę niektórzy są lepiej zaopatrzeni w informacje niż ja. :D :v Twoje wszystkie wnioski mają sens, ale szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie patrzyłam na choćby skafander Y'gythby z tej strony. Ale to fakt, kolor ma taki "roślinny" o detalach nigdy nie rozmyślałam, zawsze bardziej skupiałam się na Komandorze SaI'emu i jego dość zniszczonym ciele. Co do miecza, to jeśli tak do tego podchodząc to z wyglądu przypomina mi jakieś wodorosty jeśli mam być szczera. Ale nigdy nie patrzyłam z tej strony, więc dla mnie to tak trochę nowość. :v Chociaż nie, statek od razu wyglądał mi na coś związanego z przyrodą. Jednak kolor raczej przypominał mi takie mundury wojenne które kiedyś nosili ludzie. Wiecie taki brudny zielony w ciemne ciapki. :v Podsumowując, to chyba jednak wrócę do pierwotnych myśli związany z najbliższy odcinkiem. Twoje argumenty mnie do tego przekonały. :v I fajnie byłoby usłyszeć głos Lucy Lawless, tak samo jak zobaczyć więcej Salamandrianów i co nie co dowiedzieć się o ich kulturze, historii... I nawet takie "przyrodnicze" tło by pasowało co do ich planety. Oczywiście dodając technologię i może jeszcze jakąś nutkę starożytności...? :D 188.146.69.251 napisał(a): A co do "Neutrinosów" czy jakoś tak, to tak widziałam gdzieś fotkę, w komiskach i starej kreskówce to są takie elfopodobne ludki, a tutaj będziemi mieć takie tyci tyci raczej nieczłekokształtne"cośki"... Ciekawe i kreatywne podejście :) Też lubię te "cośki". :D To prawda, wyglądają niezbyt... Elfio ale jednak i tak są fajne. Tak zmutowano. :p